Cooking appliances comprising a pivotable pot are also referred to as dumpers. They are all-round appliances offering the possibility to warm up, cook, roast or deep-fry in them. The pots can be pivoted frontward to the operator in order to empty the pot. As the pots are heavy especially in the filled state, said process of tilting is usually effected by a motor. Furthermore, the pots can be closed with a pivotable lid which is actuated manually or by motor power. Here, the pivot axle of the lid is offset from the pot on the frame of the cooking appliance and usually is situated in the area of the upper end of the pot remote from the operator.
It is the object of the invention to provide a fail-safe cooking appliance with the smallest possible expense but with comfortable functions.